


In Case I Stand One Little Chance

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Movie References, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Steve and Bucky 'help' Tony pick out gifts for each other; Tony misunderstands their reasoning.Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo - New Year's Eve &  StarkBucks Bingo I2 - Mutual Pining
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, StarkBucksBingo2020





	In Case I Stand One Little Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: In Case I Stand One Little Chance  
> STB Square Number: O5 - New Year's Eve  
> SBB Square Number: I2 - Mutual Pining  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: endgame Stuckony  
> Warning/Major Tags: ficlet & moodboard combo, New Years Eve, movie references, mutual pining  
> Summary: Steve and Bucky 'help' Tony pick out gifts for each other; Tony misunderstands their reasoning.  
> Word Count: 485  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413462

“You started it!” Bucky pointed an accusing finger at Steve. 

“I saw it in the store window and told Tony I thought you’d like it,” Steve replied, trying to hide his grin. “He said the blue would look good on you.” Steve agreed; he’d always thought Bucky looked good in blue. He looked good in everything. 

Bucky blushed a little, but then rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. And you didn’t stop to think that it matched the jacket that the jerk from the time travel movie wears - the guy Clint swore was my younger twin brother.” 

“At least that jerk didn’t try to murder an innocent girl!” Steve squawked, waving his hands at the camel hair coat he was wearing. “I can’t believe you got Tony to buy me this!” 

“All I said was you needed a nice coat and that color suited you.” There was something almost possessive about the way Bucky’s eyes roamed up and down Steve as he spoke; sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“And you know I can’t say no to Tony,” Steve continued, trying to re-focus his attention. “But how in the hell did you two find a scarf that matches the one from the movie?”

Bucky looked away and mumbled, “I made it.” 

“You made this?” It was a gorgeous scarf, soft and warm, even if it was way more colorful than Steve would have chosen for himself. 

“Yeah. Tony suggested I find a hobby to practice fine motor skills, like knitting.” 

“How long did it take?” Steve asked, running the scarf through his hands and marveling at the detail.

Bucky shrugged. “Not like I got much else to do with my time.” 

“We’re working on it.” And by ‘we’, Steve meant Tony and the legal team he’d hired to prove that Bucky had been a brainwashed tool of Hydra. Not much Steve could do to help in that respect. 

“I know.” Bucky sighed, before giving Steve a critical look. “So, when you gonna ask him out, punk?” 

Steve felt his cheeks redden; one big reason he hadn’t was that he knew Bucky had a thing for Tony as well. That and his own long-hidden feelings for Bucky himself. “Not anytime soon.”

Bucky snorted, then his eyes went wide as the man himself walked into the room. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

Steve joined in gaping at Tony, whose ragged coat was a distressing mix of brown and magenta; nonetheless, he managed to look gorgeous in it. “I thought we were going to a costume party for New Year’s Eve. I mean, after you two suggested those outfits for each other, I had this made up based on that Sherlock movie; you both said I kinda looked like him.” 

“We didn’t have anything like that planned, pal,” Bucky drawled, giving Steve a significant look, “but maybe we can go out anyways, just the three of us.”


End file.
